The Lucky One
by ckm102
Summary: Cat is the only one of her friends to remain in L.A. after their high school graduation. But it doesn't turn out well for her. A year later, Tori returns to L.A. to pursue the same dream Cat had...But Cat's aready gone and she has a warning for Tori. *Based on the song The Lucky One by Taylor Swift.* *Rated K for mild language*


**Ok, so, I finally got an idea for a new songfic. I just want people to know that if an idea has already been used, I do not mean to offend anybody if I use the same song and/or idea for one of my fics. I am not copying nor will I ever copy anybody's idea. I am nothing if not an honest person who would never plagarize anything. So, yeah, just thought I should get that out there. Anywho, this is my second songfic. I think this is a pretty good idea and I hope it turns out the way I want it to. Unlike my previous fic, this is not a multi-chapter story. I will return to that eventually but as of right now, I am gonna take a break from those types of fics. So this is based off the song "The Lucky One" by Taylor Swift. I really want this to work out. So yeah, hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Cat's P.O.V.**

_New to town with a made up name. In the angel city chasing fortune and fame. And the camera flashes make it look like a dream._

I drive down Sunset Boulevard looking out at the city of Los Angeles. I've lived here my whole life but right now it feels so unfamilliar. It might be because I am here under a fake name. I completely changed my appearance so no one will recognize me (I have a really good reason for that, by the way, but it's too hard to explain). I'm really nervous to finally start the career I've always dreamed of.

_You had it figured out since you were in school. Everybody loves pretty, everybody loves cool. So overnight you looked like a sixties queen._

I have been literally dreaming of this day since I was a little girl. When I got accepted into Hollywood Arts, a performing arts high school here in L.A. I was thrilled. From the second I stepped foot into that school, I was constantly trying to figure out what I'd do once I finally got this oppurtunity. What would I wear? What would I say? Who would I be? I always knew that I'd wanna be someone different. Someone who I wasn't. Someone different from the person I'd been my whole life.

And now that day is finally here. I am dressed to the nines in something that greatly resembles a popular sixties ensemble. I know it's kinda weird to be dressed like someone from a previous decade but I felt like no one would recognize me this way. I am also wearing a wig. It's jet black and pin straight. Quite different from my normal look. Which is bright red and slightly curly.

I feel so weird but so cool at the same time( Hehe!).

_Another name goes up in lights. Like diamonds in the sky._

As I get closer to my destination, I can't help but notice that there's a girl standing on the Hollwood Walk of Fame. At first, I think she's just a normal girl. But then I notice that she's actually bending down and placing her hands on an empty star. Camerapeople are straining to get a good picture of her. And that's when I recognize her. She's an actress from a movie I saw recently. She's relatively new to the Hollywood scene. I admit I'm a little starstruck. I mean, Iv'e seen alot of celebrities from living in L.A. for my whole life but not her. So I'm pretty amazed. I can't help but think, _Will that be me one day?_

_And they tell you now you're the lucky one. But can you tell me now you're the lucky one?_ _Yeah, they tell you now you're the lucky one. _

A week later, I'm sitting in my studio apartment as nervous as Iv'e ever been. I'm about to auditon for my first movie. My plan is to become an actress first. Then as time progresses, start singing and get a record deal. I know, it sounds like hard work. But I feel like I'll have a higher chance of being successful in my music career after Iv'e got a successful acting career.

Three hours later (I'm not even kidding!), I'm done with my audition and am driving back to my apartment. Anxiously awaiting the call that will more or less change my life.

_Now it's big black cars and riviera views. And your lover in the foyer doesn't even know you. And your secrets end up splashed on the news front page._

One month later, I'm beginning to film my new movie (Yes, I got the part!). I was brought to the set in a limo. They insisted I move out of my apartment and into something nicer and more "suited for my lifestyle". Everything is out of control! I never thought it would be this crazy! They even set up a pretend boyfriend for me! Seriously, what the heck?

It's now been almost two months and the movies's almost done. And my life just keeps getting crazier. Currently, I'm at the grocery store trying desprately to keep myself hidden. My publicist says that if I'm recognized in public, I'll probably be mobbed( I can see why!). Then I see it. The newest copy of _People _magazine. With me on the cover! It's says: _Kitty Martin isn't who she says she is!_ ( Kitty Martin is my fake name). Nervously, I open up the magazine and flip to the article. This is what I see: Candy & Roses_ (_That's the name of my movie)_actress Kitty Martin is really Caterina Rose Valentine, a Los Angeles native that attended the popular performing arts high school, Hollywood Arts as a teenager. She took the name "Kitty Martin" so no one she knew from school would know her. She tried to hide the info but an inside source has revealed the truth!_

Oh. My. God. I can't keep reading so I toss the book back onto the rack and run crying out of the store. No longer caring if people recognize me.

_And they tell you you're lucky but you're so confused. Cause you don't feel pretty, you just feel used. And all the young things line up to take your place._

A week later, I'm at the set of my new movie getting ready to film the last few scenes. After my secret was discovered( By who knows who?), everybody came up to me and was trying to reassure me that everything was going to be okay. Saying I was actually lucky my secret came out because now I no longer have to hide it. I can just be me. But I don't care what they say. This is all just too confusing. Everybody tells me I'm really pretty, but all I feel is used. Used for publicity. That's when I realize something: I can't take it anymore. So right now I'm going to the casting director to do the unthinkable: drop out of my movie.

It's been almost a week since I dropped out of _Candy & Roses._ It didn't take long for other girls to audition for the part. My "boyfriend" thought I was crazy and, in his own words, stupid for dropping out of such a popular movie( it's based on an even more popular novel). Needless to say, he's no longer my "boyfriend".

_Another name goes up in lights. You wonder if you'll make it out alive._

So yeah, another "lucky" girl got my role. Wait until she realizes what a nightmare it actually is to be super famous. I may no longer have a major role in a major movie, but I'm still getting hounded for dropping out. God, will I even make it out of this whole thing alive?

_And they'll tell you now you're the lucky one. But can you tell me now you're the lucky one. Yeah, they'll tell you now you're the lucky one._

What is with people? Everybody keeps telling me that I'm the lucky one. What does that even mean? I am so annoyed with people( and that's something coming from me, trust me).

I am done. I am soo done. I'm just... yeah, I'm done. I am leaving this city... forever.

**Tori's P.O.V. (One year later)**

_It was a few years later, I showed up here and they still tell the legend of how you dissapeared._

I haven't been in Los Angeles since I moved away after graduating from high school three years ago.

None of us (me and my friends) stayed in L.A. after high school except Cat. But Iv'e only been back in L.A. for two days and already Iv'e heard it: The legend.

The legend of how one of my best friends, Caterina Rose Valentine dissapeared from Los Angeles, California.

_How you took the money and your dignity and got the hell out._

One year ago, Cat got a role in a major motion picture. But the fame was too much for her( yep, that sounds like the Cat I know). So, after dropping out of the movie, she ran through her house, grabbed every bit of money she could find( and what was left of her dignity)and left L.A. forever. I haven't talked to Cat since graduation but I think it's about time to give her a call.

_They say you bought a bunch of land somewhere. Chose the Rose Garden over Madison Square._

Slowly, I reach for my PearPhone and dial Cat's number.

"Hey, Cat." I say after she picks up.

"Tori!?", she yelps, rather excitedly.

"Yeah, woah, it's me , you're a loud yeller."

"Oh, sorry, Tor."

"It's ok. So, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just hanging out by myself at my apartment. I'm so glad you called. I was actually getting pretty bored!" She says cheerfully.

"Oh, ok, so um I'm back in L.A. now..." I begin.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep!' I say a little too excitedly.

"Oh, um well just be careful Tor."

"Why?"

"Well, cause living in L.A. after high school didn't really turn out very well for me."

"Oh, yeah, I heard about how you suddenly left. Is all of that actually true?" I asked curiously.

"You mean, the part about the fame being too much for me to handle and causing me to drop out of an awesome movie and leave the city I had called home my whole life?"

"Yeah", I replied. Rather surprised she had just admitted all of that.

"Well then, yeah. But it's ok. I have an awesome life now. Just be careful. alright? I don't want what happened to me to happen to you too." Cat admitted sadly.

"Ok, I'll be super careful. Where do you live anyway?" I asked.

"Portland, Oregon. I perform at the Rose Garden."She replied calmly.

"Oh, well that's cool,"

Yeah, actually it is. If you do decide to leave L.A. like I did. Please come to Portland, alright?" I wanna see you again." She said.

"Yeah, ok, I will."

"Bye, Cat."

"Byyyyyee."

And with that, I hung up.

**Five months later. Still Tori's P.O.V.**

_And it took a while but I understand it now._

Oh. My. God.

Cat was right.

it's been five months since our conversation on the phone.

She had told me to be careful and now I know why.

It took a long time for me to truly understand what she meant by "Be careful".

But now, five months later, I completely understand.

_Cause now my name is up in lights. But I think you got it right._

Now I a.m as famous as she was when she left. I am an actress and a singer as well.

I should be estatic. This is is exactly what Iv'e always dreamed of.

But I'm not.

Instead, I want out.

_Let me tell you now you're the lucky one. Let me tell you now you're the lucky one._

_Let me tell you now you're the lucky one._

_Yeah, they'll tell you now you're the lucky one._

_But can you tell me now you're the lucky one._

_Yeah, they'll tell you now you're the lucky one._

I want out and I'm getting out. Five months ago, Cat told me that if I ever needed out, I should come to Portland. Where she lives.

So that's exactly what I'm going to do today.

But first, I'm gonna call Cat and tell her the news.

I take my phone out of my back pocket and dial her number.

"Hi, Cat." I say.

"Um, listen you were right. About the whole "fame" thing. It's just too much. I can't take it anymore either. I'm coming to Portland, Cat."

"Really?", Cat asks excitedly.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few hours."

"Great! I'll see you then!" Cat exclaims.

"Awesome." I reply eagerly."

"Bye for now, Cat"

"Byyyeee!" Cat replies.

So I hang up, grab my stuff and head out to the parking garage where my car is parked.

I get in my car, drive out through the gates and hit the open road.

All I can think is,

_I'm coming, Cat._

_I'm coming._

**Oooookkkkk! In my opinion, that fic was waaaaay too long! And frankly, a little cheesy. I try to avoid having my stories come across that way but sometimes I can't help it. Well, yeah. Maybe next time I'll try a regular fic rather than a songfic. A part of this story ( A very small part) is inspired by my own plan for my future. Such as the whole "trying to make it in L.A." aspect. I have never even been to L.A. but I plan on moving there after I graduate from high school. I'm only fourteen right now but before you know it, I'll be eighteen and as ready as anything to get the heck out of dodge. So in that case, it doesn't hurt to plan ahead, right? Anywho, I chose this song for my second songfic because of how much it connects to me. I'm a huge Taylor Swift fan and this song is one of my favorites by her. So this fic may have been a little crazy but I'm hoping it turned out pretty well. I hope to write another fic soon but I don't know how long it'll be.**

**So until next time...**

**Peace out! :)**


End file.
